The options that exist for revising and/or extending a posterior vertebral screw and rod construct in a patient are limited. Patients who have undergone previous spinal surgery often develop symptoms in adjacent spinal levels, which often cause pain and require additional surgery. Such additional spine surgeries often require existing hardware constructs to be extended one or more additional spinal levels. In such cases, a surgeon must decide if he can 1) extend the construct using the same hardware as the patient's existing hardware, 2) extend the construct using different hardware while leaving some of the patient's existing hardware in tact, or 3) remove all of the patient's existing hardware and replace it with new hardware, including the new spinal levels to be instrumented. Several disadvantages, however, characterize these approaches.
First, the patient's existing hardware must be identified via X-rays or fluoroscopy and, once identified, the surgeon must determine if the same make and model of hardware is available to the hospital or still on the market. The surgeon must also determine if his experience will allow him to revise and the existing hardware and/or add on new hardware, as some existing hardware systems are more difficult to revise or install. Based on these determinations, the surgeon may decide to revise using new hardware. Although a surgeon can choose the hardware of his choice, a connection between the existing hardware and the new hardware must be made, most often accomplished by creating a long incision long enough to uncover all previously fixed vertebral bodies along with the new vertebral body or bodies to be fixed, removing the underlying rod, implanting the new screws, and then inserting a new rod to the previously implanted rod and the newly implanted rod. Concerns exist, however, that such a technique may disturb certain spinal levels that were previously asymptomatic and, thus, results in pain that previously did not exist. Further, many vertebral screw systems are not compatible with one another, significantly limiting the new hardware options for adding to the existing construct. If the surgeon decides to remove all existing hardware and replace it with new hardware of his choice he again is disturbing some spinal levels that were previously asymptomatic. Each of these options for adding and replacing hardware is time-consuming, especially if the surgeon is unfamiliar with the patient's existing hardware.